


Devoured

by yhlee (etothey)



Category: Sunless Sea
Genre: F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 05:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5730547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etothey/pseuds/yhlee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A scene from their past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devoured

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raininshadows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raininshadows/gifts).




End file.
